Equalist affair
by insanity39
Summary: Asami se ha unido a las filas de los Igualitarios y se le ha encargado una importante misión sin embargo las cosas se tuercen cuando se encuentra con una intrusa inesperada que no le pondrá las cosas nada fáciles. One-shot. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

**Este one-shot está basado en una viñeta que vi hace poco y la verdad es que desde que vi el comic se me metió esa escena en la cabeza. He querido compartirla porque me parece que la idea es muy original y me gustó desde el primer momento.**

 **La premisa es sencilla: el Loto Rojo consiguió secuestrar a Korra cuando era una niña y la han adiestrado desde entonces mientras que Asami pertenece al movimiento Igualitario.**

 **En principio es sólo un one-shot pero tal vez podría hacer un fic completo de este tema si se me siguen ocurriendo ideas y, por supuesto, si os gusta.**

 **No os doy más la lata y aquí os dejo con este esbozo de idea hecho durante mi época de exámenes, espero que os guste. :)  
**

* * *

No había luna aquella noche, desde su escondite no podía distinguir nada más que la tenue luz que emitían algunas antorchas en la lejanía. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Todo parecía en calma desde su posición y parecía que no había demasiados guardias a esas horas, aquello parecía una buena señal.

Suspiró para sus adentros pensando que aquella noche era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se le había permitido trabajar a solas cosa que normalmente solía preferir y sin embargo había algo raro en el ambiente. Era una misión importante que le había encargado personalmente el propio Amon, lo cual sólo podía significar que o bien confiaba en sus habilidades o quería ponerle a prueba… fuera cual fuese el motivo, no podía fallar.

Formaba parte del movimiento Igualitario de Ciudad República desde prácticamente sus inicios, tanto ella como su padre se habían unido al bando de Amon cuando supieron todas las consignas y propuestas de aquel hombre. Igualdad, fin del miedo y la opresión por parte de aquellos privilegiados que habían nacido con el don de controlar los elementos… tanto poder en manos tan imprudentes sólo podían inducir al desastre y eso era prácticamente todo lo que los maestros elementales habían hecho a lo largo de los años: atormentar a aquellos que no eran como ellos y sacar ventaja de sus habilidades. Ella lo sabía bien, había visto lo que algunos de ellos podían hacer a una persona inocente… Desde el día que su madre le fue arrebatada por un maestro de fuego fue entrenada en todo tipo de artes marciales, aprendio a pelear con eficacia y se juró a sí misma que no dejaría que nadie volviera a sufrir lo que había soportado ella, debía hacer todo lo posible para frenar a aquellos que se creían por encima de los demás y les trataban como si fueran meras herramientas.

Era una persona importante dentro de las filas de Amon, no sólo por sus habilidades sino por quien era. Nada más y nada menos que la encantadora Asami Sato, una capaz empresaria y una ingeniera pionera en todo lo relacionado con la mecánica.

Industrias Futuro había sido la principal proveedora de armamento y maquinaria de los Igualitarios y era muy consciente que de no ser por su padre y por ella, gran parte del movimiento sería inevitable. Estaba convencida de que Amon guardaba algo de desconfianza hacia ella aún puesto que no estaba convencida de la necesidad de erradicar por completo la figura de los maestros elementales y sabía que aquello podría verse como una muestra de debilidad hacia lo que consideraban el ``bando enemigo´´, de modo que trabajaba de forma impecable en todas y cada una de las misiones que le eran asignadas.

La misión en principio era sencilla: entrar sin ser vista en la villa, llegar hasta el dueño de la casa, un dardo somnífero y sacarlo de ahí sin dejar tras de sí una sola prueba de su presencia. La forma de entrar en la casa sería asunto suyo sin embargo cuando todo estuviera dispuesto mandaría una señal y su gente la sacaría de ahí con el rehén. Parecía sencillo y había memorizado los planos de la casa, las rutas y cambios de turno de los guardias, intentando prevenir cada minúsculo detalle que pudiera salir mal.

Suspiró mientras comprobaba su equipamiento y abría y cerraba la mano en la que llevaba el guante eléctrico. Un pequeño juguetito cortesía de Industrias Futuro y de su propio diseño, liberaba una potente descarga eléctrica a la desafortunada víctima que podía bien aturdirles o, llegados a ese extremo, matarla.

``Vamos a hacerlo, ahora o nunca´´ se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos mientras se recogía el cabello y se ponía el resto del traje: una especie de capucha que cubría toda su cabeza y su rostro. Sabía que desde fuera tenía un aspecto un tanto amenazador debido al aspecto de aquella mascara, pero era ideal para que no le reconociesen.

Abandonó los arbustos tras los que se ocultaba y se acercó a la villa, era una construcción enorme de una única planta aunque muy alta, rodeada por un frondoso bosque en el que fácilmente podría ocultarse un ejército entero sin ser detectado. Muy ostentoso para un lugar como aquel pero qué podía criticar de ostentaciones teniendo en cuenta quien era.

Se acercó a una de las tapias que rodeaban el recinto y escaló el muro de piedra sin ningún problema. Era ágil y ligera, perfecto para desplazarse sin ser vista y huir en caso de que se torciesen las cosas.

Se dejó caer en la mullida hierba del jardín trasero de la villa y se paró un momento, mirando atentamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no ocurría nada. Nada más cerciorarse de que todo estaba bajo control, se dirigió a la enorme casa entrando sin problema por una de las ventanas que daba a una habitación a oscuras.

En cuanto puso un pie en la sala repasó mentalmente el mapa del lugar, se encontraba en una de las salas de estar. Únicamente tenía que recorrer el pasillo central en silencio y llegar hasta el ala oeste de la villa que estaría sin vigilancia durante los siguientes diez minutos según su reloj dándole el tiempo justo para cumplir su cometido y salir de allí antes de que los guardias fueran conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con la respiración contenida abrió la puerta que le llevaría al pasillo principal y se asomó con cuidado comprobando que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.

Al verlo todo despejado salió como una exhalación de la habitación y recorrió el amplio pasillo lleno de columnas en menos de un minuto escuchando atentamente a cada paso que daba mientras se desplazaba en silencio. Se paró frente a las enormes puertas dobles de madera que guardaban esa parte de la casa, parecían ser tan sólidas como la roca y sabía perfectamente el mecanismo de apertura de las mismas, no debería tener problemas para desmontar la cerradura y entrar sin ser detectada por culpa de algún ruido innecesario.

Fue a arrodillarse para comenzar su labor cuando fue consciente de que algo iba mal puesto que notó cómo una corriente de aire escapaba de entre las puertas. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué iban a estar las puertas entreabiertas a aquellas horas de la noche? Con la caída del sol el sueño de la casa solía encerrarse en el interior y no dejar pasar a nadie que no esperase con antelación… Definitivamente algo ocurría.

Se irguió tensando los músculos como prevención y comprobó que el guantelete eléctrico funcionaba. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo pero no estaba dispuesta a irse con las manos vacías.

Empujó con cuidado una de las puertas abriéndola lo justo como para poder colar su delgada figura en el interior, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido.

La sala estaba prácticamente a oscuras y al igual que el resto de la villa presentaba una serie de columnas a lo largo de la misma. Si sus informes eran correctos, aquel lugar en el que se encontraba se había convertido en la vivienda oficial del dueño de la villa, recluyéndose en su paranoia a esa sección del enorme recinto salvo para las ocasiones en las que el protocolo social lo requería.

Evitó permanecer en el centro de la sala, ocultándose en uno de los extremos menos iluminados y recorriendo el lugar con todos sus sentidos alerta mientras se dirigía a la sala que hacía de dormitorio, sin embargo una figura hacia el final de la estancia atrajo su atención. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía distinguir de quién se trataba, pero según había investigado se encontraba justo frente a una gran mesa en torno a la cual el propietario solía tener reuniones de trabajo.

Temiendo que pudiera ser el propio dueño avanzó con cuidado hacia la figura que se recortaba contra la luz de una lámpara de escritorio mientras sacaba uno de los dardos somníferos de su cinturón, no disponía de muchos por lo que debía ser certera en su tiro. Por suerte para ella, no solía fallar.

Le estudió un segundo, estaba inmóvil y con una especie de fardo a sus pies y desde luego parecía más robusto de lo que le habían movió para tener mejor ángulo de tiro y lanzó el dardo en la oscuridad.

En ningún momento se esperó que la silueta se girara sobre sí misma, atrapando el dardo al vuelo con una mano y tirándolo a un lado sin miramientos. Tampoco se esperó el cuchillo arrojadizo que se dirigió con certeza hacia su cabeza, rompiendo una de las lentes de la máscara.

La luz que emitía la lámpara iluminó al responsable de aquellas acciones y, desde luego, no era el dueño de la villa.

Un par de ojos azules se clavaron en ella sin expresar ningún tipo de reacción. Era una chica de aproximadamente su edad, piel morena y pelo castaño corto, seguramente de alguna de las Tribus del Agua. Su cara presentaba algunas cicatrices que le daban un aspecto peligroso sumado a la expresión de inhumana calma que reflejaba su semblante… y sin embargo en torno a toda ella rezumaba un aura de fiereza y poder que nunca había visto antes.

Sus ropas eran negras con un ribete morado adornadas con una especie de toga verde y sin mangas que dejaban expuestos unos brazos musculosos cubiertos por unos largos mitones y guantes que protegían sus manos.

Desvió la mirada hacia el fardo que estaba a los pies de la desconocida y ahogó una exclamación al ver que era el hombre que debía secuestrar. Yacía inerte en un charco oscuro mientras la intrusa aún le agarraba por la túnica. Maldijo para sus adentros, aquello lo cambiaba todo… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Ambas se estudiaron en silencio durante unos segundos y Asami sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda cuando aquellos penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron de nuevo en los suyos. No había rastro de emoción en ellos, sólo una ciega determinación brillando en sus pupilas.

No le hacía falta ser muy perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que aquella chica era peligrosa, debía andarse con cuidado pues no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la otra chica le escuchase. Su voz sonaba distorsionada debido a la máscara, parecía un sonido metálico e inhumano.

-Eso no te incumbe.-respondió la chica de negro con un tono neutro, su voz era grave y retumbó contra las paredes vacías.

-Ese hombre no debía morir esta noche, no te correspondía ese derecho.

-A nadie debería corresponderle el derecho de acabar con otra persona y sin embargo lo he hecho. Debía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia. Ahora te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado y te ocupes de tus propios asuntos si quieres vivir.

Asami frunció el ceño ante la amenaza pero no estaba dispuesta a amedrentarse.

-Necesitaba a ese hombre.-le dijo sin ceder.

-Yo también.

-Le necesitaba _vivo_ -puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-Entonces deberías haber llegado antes, ese no es mi problema. No volveré a repetírtelo, hazte a un lado y te dejaré vivir, mi lucha no es contigo.

No había duda de que la amenaza era verdadera pero seguía presentándosele un pequeño inconveniente, su misión había fracasado y no podía volver con las manos vacías… aunque tal vez podría intentar una locura… Sólo necesitaba acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para inmovilizarla, después bastaría con un dardo y aquella chica caería.

-Creo que eso no va a ocurrir.-le respondió intentando provocarle, era consciente de que no era la mejor idea del mundo pero tenía que intentarlo.

La intrusa apenas pestañeó, sin mostrar ninguna reacción ante su actitud.

-Creo que no eres consciente de a quién estas plantando cara.

-A una asesina con aires de grandeza, supongo.

-No soy tal cosa.

-La sangre de tus ropas dicen lo contrario.

Por fin aquellos ojos abandonaron los suyos, dedicándole una mirada al cuerpo que aún sostenía.

-¿He de suponer que tú venías a convencerle con amables palabras de modo que se fuera voluntariamente contigo para luego hacer con él quién sabe qué?

-No, pero desde luego no pensaba matarle.

-Yo sí, y eso he hecho. Veamos, faltan cinco minutos hasta que los guardias vuelvan a pasar delante de aquellas puertas, tienes dos opciones: desaparecer de aquí y vivir otro día o decidir si quieres que encuentren tu cuerpo junto al de este despojo humano.

Asami en ningún momento dudó de sus amenazas, pero no estaba dispuesta a irse de vacío después de toda la preparación que le había dedicado a aquella misión. No podía volver con los Igualitarios y decirles que se le habían adelantado así como así, debía mantener su reputación dentro de la organización.

-No pienso dejar que te vayas así como así.

Separó las piernas adoptando una pose de combate y se puso en guardia.

-Esto no durará mucho.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica soltó el cadáver en el suelo y avanzó hacia ella a una velocidad prácticamente imposible para un ser humano. En apenas un segundo recortó la distancia que les separaba, lanzando un puñetazo hacia el estómago de Asami que a duras penas pudo responder.

Por muy pocos centímetros esquivó el golpe y retrocedió sobre sí misma, pero la otra chica no estaba dispuesta a concederle ni un segundo para pensar. Se encontró esquivando una serie de golpes certeros con una fuerza imparable que buscaban sus puntos vitales constantemente y entendió todas las amenazas que le había dedicado. Era rápida, demasiado rápida y con una fuerza prodigiosa, era consciente de que si no supiera pelar aquella chica hubiera acabado con ella en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo ella también sabía pelear.

Notó una fisura en el ataque de su oponente que aprovechó lanzando una patada a uno de sus costados. La chica lo esquivó por muy poco, pero tuvo su efecto porque retrocedió un paso dándole a Asami la oportunidad de iniciar su propia ofensiva.

Ambas intercambiaron golpes sin parar, consiguió golpearla un par de veces recibiendo a cambio otros golpes dolorosos pero no letales.

Vio su oportunidad cuando la otra chica recogía la pierna tras tirar una patada que había pasado demasiado cerca de su cara, alargó el brazo a la desesperada y el guantelete eléctrico se puso en contacto con el hombro de la chica. Una corriente eléctrica salió del aparato y el cuerpo de la chica quedó rodeado por unos rayos azules.

La otra chica no gritó, simplemente apretó los dientes mientras las ondas de alto voltaje le recorrían el cuerpo y Asami observó atónita como extendía ese mismo brazo con los dedos índice y corazón desplegados. De su mano comenzaron a salir unos rayos que se dirigieron contra la pared, rompiendo el muro cercano y haciendo que Asami se retirara para esquivar que le saltaran escombros de aquel destrozo.

Rodó sobre sí misma y se incorporó buscando a la intrusa con la mirada, que estaba cerca de ella. Desearía no haberlo hecho pues la indiferencia había sido sustituida en esos ojos azules por una fría rabia mientras pequeñas volutas de humo salían de su piel.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, no debía haber sido capaz de controlar el dolor y menos aún reaccionar de esa manera. Había redirigido la electricidad… aquello sólo podían hacerlo un tipo particular de personas.

-Eres una maestra de fuego…-musitó, entornando los ojos con un odio contenido.

Como toda respuesta las manos de la otra chica se incendiaron y parecía a punto de dirigir una llama hacia ella cuando unas voces retumbaron en la estancia.

-¡ALTO, IDENTIFICAOS!

Ambas giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada encontrándose con al menos una decena de guardias armados.

La otra chica reaccionó antes que ella, proyectando una llamarada hacia los guardias con intención de aturdirlos y ganar al menos unos segundos para escapar. Los pocos guardias que quedaron en pie empezaron a hacer tierra control, levantando el suelo bajo sus pies para lanzar proyectiles de piedra hacia las dos chicas.

Asami se movio con agilidad hacia uno de ellos y sin muchos problemas le golpeó en puntos de bloqueo del chi, incapacitando su capacidad de control y su movilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la otra chica peleaba con fuego contra al menos cuatro guardias a la vez antes de volver a centrar su atención en otro de los guardias, usando esta vez su guante eléctrico para hacer que se desmayara.

Se encontraba peleando contra el último de los guardias cuando la intrusa pasó como una exhalación a su lado, huyendo de la sala.

Tardó un segundo en reaccionar y salir corriendo en pos de aquella chica, escapando a la vez del lugar ya que las cosas se habían torcido tanto en muy poco tiempo.

Salió de la villa y vio como la chica escalaba uno de los muros y la imitó, encaramándose a la tapia más rápido que la otra y tirándose sobre la chica morena mientras caía.

Ambas rodaron por el suelo antes de que la intrusa se apartara de ella poniéndose en pie de un salto mientras jadeaba por la carrera y la caída. Asami se puso en pie dispuesta a continuar la pelea.

-Te lo advierto por última vez, aparta de mi camino.

Como única respuesta, Asami se acercó a ella dispuesta a golpearla y retomaron el enfrentamiento que habían interrumpido los guardias.

Esta vez Asami tenía claro que debía interrumpir el flujo de chi para que no pudiera emplear el fuego contra ella, sin embargo la otra chica parecía adivinar todos sus movimientos así como sus intenciones pues siempre protegía a tiempo todos sus puntos de energía.

La chica de negro dobló sus esfuerzos y comenzó a acertar más y más golpes: dos al costado, uno en su estómago y algunos otros golpes sin tanta importancia pero no poco dolorosos. Asami comenzaba a sentirse cansada, hacía tiempo que no mantenía un combate tan intenso y se estaba empleando a fondo pero su rival no parecía mostrar signo alguno de agotamiento, mantenía su posición y no paraba de dirigir golpes hacia ella.

Tardó en ser consciente de que aquella chica le agarraba de la ropa y le levantaba en vilo con una única mano con asombrosa facilidad. Al verse tan vulnerable, todas las alarmas de Asami se encendieron y su adrenalina se disparó por completo.

No supo explicar cómo pero consiguió que una de sus patadas lograra impactar en el estómago de la otra chica, que soltó un gruñido soltándola de inmediato y retrocedió unos pasos dirigiéndole una mirada de ira contenida. Asami respiró hondo durante aquel breve segundo de descanso, pero en seguida fue consciente de que no duraría mucho.

Las manos de la otra chica brillaron mientras volvían a prenderse fuego y esta vez dirigió una serie de llamaradas en su dirección. Esquivó el fuego con muchas dificultades aunque alguna que otra le impactó directamente en el traje. Agradeció que el material fuera tan resistente o habría salido ardiendo hacía ya algunos minutos.

Estaba absolutamente agotada, dolorida y cada vez era más consciente de las pocas probabilidades que tenía de salir airosa de esa situación.

Su oponente lanzó una llamarada a su cabeza sin ningún miramiento mientras Asami intentaba buscar una vía de escape, maldiciendo la estúpida decisión de haber querido enfrentarse a aquel demonio. De no ser por sus reflejos y la máscara, hubiera muerto en el momento en el que el fuego le dio en el lateral aún intacto de su máscara que comenzó a arder haciendo que Asami se quitara a toda velocidad aquella prenda, arrojándola lejos de sí.

Se giró hacia la otra chica que le observaba atentamente sin rastro de fuego en sus manos esta vez y fue consciente de que acababa de exponerse por completo mientras aquellos ojos azules la escrutaban.

La chica de negro avanzó hacia ella y Asami se preparó para defenderse, sin embargo fue consciente demasiado rápido de lo inútil de su intento puesto que la otra chica apartó sin problemas sus brazos, agarrándola de su ropa y presionándola con fuerza contra un árbol acercándose a su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó esta vez la otra chica.

Asami parpadeó, perpleja ante el deseo repentino de conversación por su parte.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He luchado contra cientos de personas: militares, bandidos, miembros de bandas y de organizaciones varias, pero nunca nadie como tú… ¿A quién representas?

Frunció el ceño, aún más confusa, ¿a qué venía aquello?

-Eso no te importa si vas a matarme de todos modos.

-Tienes razón… no debería importarme si esta es la última vez que vamos a encontrarnos.-coincidió la otra, torciendo la boca en lo que parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa.- Sin embargo no voy a matarte… no esta noche.

-¿Eh?-preguntó extrañada, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?- ¿Por qué?

No encontraba una pauta lógica para un cambio tan drástico de parecer. La otra chica se encogió de hombros.

-Sería innecesario, no vine aquí por eso y no tengo necesidad de librarme de ti… además sería un crimen acabar con algo hermoso de forma innecesaria.

Aquello ya le descolocó por completo.

Antes de que Asami pudiera articular una palabra notó como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el contacto y procesar la situación, sin embargo el tacto de aquellos labios contra los suyos y aquel sabor eran tan distintos a todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento y… la verdad es que le gustaba la sensación.

Sin saber por qué se abandonó en aquel beso, dejándose llevar mientras las manos de la otra chica abandonaban el agarre sobre su ropa y se posaban en su cintura, apretándose a ella sin separar sus labios.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo permanecieron unidas en aquel extraño e inexplicable beso, pero sí que supo que en aquel instante poco importaban sus nombres, para quiénes podían trabajar o lo que acababa de ocurrir en el interior de la villa.

El contacto se rompió cuando la chica de negro se separó de ella y puso distancia entre las dos.

-Procura que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos… no puedo asegurarte qué pueda ocurrir si nos volvemos a encontrar.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella con paso tranquilo, como si no hubiera estado a punto de matarla hacía unos minutos.

-¡Espera!... ¿Qué eres?-le gritó Asami antes de que se alejara.

La chica se frenó en seco y se puso de perfil mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-El nuevo equilibrio.-dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.


	2. Fin

**Bueno, como muchos me pedisteis por comentarios y mensajes que continuara esta historia he decidido hacerlo, sin embargo no voy a continuarla aquí. Doy por finalizado aquí el one-shot pero no os preocupéis, que no es el final.**

 **Dentro de poco voy a publicar una nueva historia en la que seguiré desarrollando este mismo argumento, se llamará Red Equalist y espero que tenga buena acogida y que por supuesto os guste.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios recibidos y nos leemos en seguida,**

 **Insanity.**


End file.
